The New Girl
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: This is my first story I've posted here. RJ meets a robot raccoon girl named Raquel. They fall in love. RJ isn't aware ,though, that she's a robot working for the Verminator. Is she with them or against them? Also featuring my OC, AJ Raccoon.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first real attempt for a love story. I hope I at least do, "OK". This first part isn't very exciting, so just please hang in there.

Chapter 1

RJ and the Hedgies had once again made off with the loot. Gladys was of course furious again.

Gladys: You're fired!

Exterminator: But- but- but-

Gladys: Get off my lawn! I'm firing you from this assignment!

Gladys took her rolled up newspaper and swung it around, threatening the hurt the exterminator. She unwraveled it and noticed an ad for Vermtech. It read that they had a new gadget that has worked for every assignment they've used it for.

Gladys hesitated thinking about how Vermtech didn't work out the first time, but her anger and frustration won her over and she dialed the number.

Back at the hedge...

RJ ran to Hammy.

RJ: Up high! (to Heather) Down low! (to AJ) Too slow!

AJ glared at him.

RJ: Haha! Another successful steal! No exterminator can defeat The Raccoon!

Verne: Ah-hem!

RJ: And his awesome side-kicks! And AJ.

Actually, there was probably one exterminator that had a plan to get the hedgies.

The Vermtech van pulled in. Out came Dwayne La Fontaine.

Gladys: You again!? I was hoping for someone who actually knew what they were doing!

Dwayne: No need to worry, Nancy. I did not invent this, someone else did.

Dwayne opened up the back of his truck. Inside were just a bunch of sleeping woodland animals in cages.

Gladys: Your plan is to give them more friends so they can raid my house even more?!

Dwayne: Nope. Observe.

Dwayne took out a squirrel and used a remote to turn it on. The eyes opened. It looked so life-like the way it moved.

Dwayne: A robot. Programed to with animal behavior. It's made of the fur and has an animal scent. It even speaks the language. You see, when the robot makes friends with the real, animals, it'll lead them to their doom!

The squirrel scurried around and climbed on to Gladys' leg.

Gladys: EWWW!! Get it off!

Dwayne: *chuckles* See how life-like it is? *turns squirrel off*

Gladys: This better work!

Dwayne: Don't worry, ma'am. It's guarenteed to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dwayne: Pick a vermin. Any vermin.

Gladys: I don't care. I believe though, that the raccoon's their leader.

Dwayne took a female raccoon robot out of a cage. He almost mentioned that that raccoon was recently made and hadn't been used yet, but afraid that Gladys would get rid of him, he kept his mouth shut.

Gladys: Are you sure they know what they're supposed to do?

Dwayne: Yep. It's all in the programing.

They turned the robot on and sent her into the hedge.

RJ: Turn left! Turn left!

AJ: I'm trying!

RJ: Not you! I was talking to Bucky!

The animals were gathered around the TV watching as AJ and Bucky raced their virtual racecars.

Verne turned to notice the raccoon standing there.

Verne: RJ! Someone's here!

RJ: What? Who?

RJ turned to see the robot raccoon. There was no way of telling she was a robot. Her fur looked natural and her glowing green eyes toned down to normal.

RJ: Uh- who are you?

Robot: I'm R7281.0.

Verne: Excuse me!?

Robot: *coughs* I mean my name is R- R- Rack- Raquel! Heh.

(Her voice was normal sounding too.)

RJ: Uhh... Nice to meet you. This is Verne and I'm RJ. Guys! Over here!

Bucky: I win!

AJ: Oh my god! Again!

The group came over to RJ, Verne and the new visitor.

RJ: Everyone, this is Raquel. She's from- Where are you from?

Raquel: Oh, you know. A place.

Stella: O-K.

Raquel: So... I know I arrived here kind of surprisingly, but you see, I'm kind of... lost. I have no home, and I wanted directions.

Verne: Well, you're welcome to stay with us! We might have to go on another raid so that we have enough food.

Raquel: Great! That'll be perfect!

Everyone headed off.

Stella: This is really bizarre. *whispers to AJ*

AJ: I know. Something's not right...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_This is your mission. You can do this. Just lead them to the van. Boy, I wonder if they're suspicious. What an intro!_ Raquel thought to herself.

Raquel: You know, I don't need much. Let's just head back.

Verne: Are you sure?

Raquel: Of course I am!

Meanwhile, Dwayne and Gladys watched the robot on some sort of GPS system.

Dwayne: Yes! As easy as that!

Raquel started heading towards the van. Verne grabbed her arm.

Verne: What are you doing!? Don't you know what that is?

Raquel: Of course I do. It's a truck. I think there might be food in there. Just follow me.

Dwayne: Wait for it. Wait for it!

Gladys: This is taking too long! Get them NOW!

Just like that, Gladys grabbed the net gun from the van and tried to zap them. She accidentally got Raquel.

Verne: RUN! Split up!

The animals dashed off, but RJ stayed there next to the net. Verne went after him

Gladys tried to aim again, but RJ too the net and carried her off. He was somehow able to quickly get the netting off of her.

Raquel: You barely even know me. I don't under-

RJ: That doesn't matter! Every raccoon counts, now let's go!

RJ grabbed her wrist and took off.

Verne: Wow, RJ! I'm impressed! You actually saying something like that!? I must be dreaming!

RJ: It doesn't matter! I wanted to do something nice to pay back for putting gum in your shell again.

Verne: What!?

RJ: THIS WAY!!!

The animals made it back to the hedge.

Gladys just gave up.

Gladys: It didn't work! You- you-

Dwayne: Now, now, maybe it just takes some more time.

Gladys: It better be soon!

Back at the hedge...

AJ: That was an awkward heist. What was that all about, heading towards the van like that!? You definitely haven't lived a raccoon life quite right.

Ozzie: That won't be a problem though, RJ will teach you everything. Like nachos!

Raquel: No really! I don't need any food, thanks.

Verne: Well, we shouldn't go over there for awhile, so I guess we can just stay here and give you a tour of the forest.

Raquel: Uh- Okay...

Well, the plan didn't work out so well. I still have time though. Besides, these people here seem pretty nice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Any time Raquel tried to complete her mission, she'd fail. What made matters worse, for the part of her that wanted to accomplish her task, was the fact that the longer she stayed the more she wanted to stay. The hedgies were just such a nice family.

She enjoyed watching Penny and Lou read to their kids and play with them. She loved watching Ozzie interact with Heather even though Heather got embarrassed most of the time. She liked how perky and happy Hammy was. Raquel seemed interested with the relationship that Stella and Tiger held and what a good advice giver Stella was. She even kind of liked AJ's spark of attitude.

What she really liked was what a good team RJ and Verne made.

Raquel watched RJ check off his check list. _Wow. RJ's pretty organized. I don't see how AJ could call him a slob._

Right then, AJ through something at RJ's head.

RJ: Hey!

Raquel's watching eyes seemed to turn to more like, gazing eyes. She zoomed in on RJ. She couldn't even hear RJ and AJ's yelling and arguing. It's like she just zoned out.

Wow. I never noticed how deep blue his eyes are.

Right when Raquel was about to drift off, Verne stood in front of RJ, trying to break up the fight. Raquel jumped.

Raquel: Whoa! That was weird. For a minute there, I thought I was gazing at RJ. I mean I can't really like that guy.

It was true though. After a few more days, it started to settle in. That wasn't good though for that other part of Raquel. For she was forgetting the mission. She was even forgetting she wasn't a real raccoon.

Raquel: Hi, RJ! Watcha' doin'?

RJ walked with a big pile of food in his hands.

RJ: Carrying a big load of food, breathing, and uh- talking.

Raquel: Oh. Okay. I'll get out of your way.

When she left, Raquel slid on some mud and bumped into RJ, causing him to fall and drop everything.

RJ: Ahhh!

Raquel: Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry!

RJ: Oh it's ok.

They picked up the fallen food. Raquel kept her head down, trying to hide her embarrassed expression.

As the two gathered up food, there was one last bag of chips which they both reached for. Raquel's paw touched it first and then RJ's landed on top of hers. They both jerked their paws back.

Raquel: Oh! Sorry.

RJ: Nah. You got it first.

Raquel: Well, it's going into the log either way, so either one of us can take it.

The same thing happened. They touched paws.

Stella and AJ watched nearby.

Stella: See? What did I tell ya'll? Pay up!

AJ: Oh c'mon! That's not love. They're not in love.

Stella: We made a bet on whether they were going to fall in love or not. I won! Pay up!

AJ: Awww!

AJ handed Stella a pack of Twinkies. She looked back at the two raccoons.

AJ: Do you really think they're in love? Like they're going to start dating soon?

Stella: Looks like it.

AJ: Look at them. That's just sickening. I can read their minds. They're saying, "You take it!" "No you take it!" "*giggles* Oh, RJ you're just so cute and funny! *twittery giggle* Well, PUKE, PUKE!

Stella: Oh, AJ. You're just overreacting. Actually, I hate to admit it, but don't you think you're a little... jealous?

AJ: What?! Of them!? Are you kidding!? I don't want to make goofy looks and giggle and gaze at someone all day until they move one inch!

Stella: Whatever. Hey, haven't you noticed- Heather pointed this out and Lou and Ozzie noticed it too- that Raquel hasn't eaten or drunken anything since the first time she got here?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raquel: Soooo...

RJ: Soooo...

Raquel: Again, I'm sorry for making you drop all that stuff.

RJ: No really it's fine.

There was a long silence.

RJ: Uh- so do you want to hang out some time? I mean like, just you and me. Heh... Alone...

Raquel: Uh- sure. I'd love that.

The awkward silence came along again.

RJ: How about tonight? By the farside of the lake?

Raquel: Okay.

RJ: Well... See ya'.

Raquel: Yeah. Later.

RJ turned around to walk off, when he bumped into Verne.

RJ: Hey, Verne!

Verne: RJ, Stella, Heather, Ozzie, some of the others and I were just talking and we're a bit concerned about Raquel's eating. Do you have any ideas why she's not eating anything.

RJ: Oh! You know girls. Always trying to keep their skinny.

Verne: Well, it's not just food. She also won't drink anything. I don't see how she hasn't been dehydrated at all yet. Or at least feeling a little light-headed.

RJ: Come on. You called like a whole meeting just to discuss Raquel's eating habits?

Verne: Well, it's not just that, she seems a little... weird.

RJ: I still don't get it. What's the big deal? I mean. I think she's fine.

Verne: Well, on all the heists, she'd always try to lead us into danger. She already tried to lead us into the Verminator SUV three times.

RJ: Relax. She's fine. In fact- uh- I-

Verne: You what?

RJ: Well, don't tell anyone. Especially not AJ. Um... I just asked out.

Verne: WHAT!? Why!?

RJ: Shhhhh!!!! It's not like a real date or anything. It's just that- well, maybe I can get her to eat something or something.

Verne: Something or something? RJ, we're worried that she might be working for Vincent or- or, I don't know. It's just her behavior isn't exactly normal.

RJ: Oh, and you're just figuring it out, now?

Verne: Well, we had the suspicion all along, we thought it was just a phase since she lost her family recently, or if it was just us. I'm not sure RJ. Just be on your toes. I mean, I know she seems nice enough. I know she's sweet and beautiful and all, it's just...

RJ: Okay. Don't worry. I'm sure it will all turn out fine. You'll see.

Back to the humans...

Gladys was getting extremely ticked off.

Gladys: Two weeks is long enough!

Dwayne: Calm down! Patience is the key!

Gladys: We've been so close though! You need to inspect that thing ASAP!

Dwayne: Okay, okay. I will. Maybe the brain functions were programmed wrong. I'll fix it.

Gladys: You better!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night, RJ and Raquel slipped out. It was a beautiful night. They went for a walk and talked. Fireflies blinked around them.

Raquel: You know, RJ? I'm glad we got this time to just be alone. I mean, sometimes it must be stressful to be in such a big family.

RJ: Yeah, but gotta love 'em.

Raquel: Yea. I've never really had any experience with a family before.

RJ: Really? Well, same here. I never knew the wonderful feeling until I met these guys. They're great.

Raquel: I bet.

RJ thought about what Verne had told him. He wasn't sure how to bring up the subject on her eating though.

RJ: Uh- Are you hungry?

Raquel: What?

RJ: Well, I know it's not really any of my buisness, but I've just noticed that you haven't eaten anything ever since the first day you got here. Or drunken anything. Are you okay?

Raquel: Oh! Yeah. I've eaten- you've just never seen me is all. It's because... if I eat around a lot of people I... want to talk more than I want to eat.

RJ: Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense.

Raquel: Yeah!

Nearby, AJ had gotten up for a snack, when she noticed the two walking around on the other side of the lake. She squinted at them and shook her head. She lost her appetite after seeing this and headed back to sleep.

As the two walked, they noticed it was starting to rain.

Raquel: Ummm... Is that rain?

RJ: Yeah. It was such a nice night too.

Raquel: Ohhh! RJ! I can't stay out in the rain!

RJ: Why?

Raquel: Well, I- I- just don't like getting my fur wet! Yeah! It gets all frizzy and- stuff!

RJ: Okay. Here.

RJ rushed Raquel over to a dry spot under a tree.

RJ: Well, how's that for a first date?

Raquel: Yeah. Wait!

Raquel ran the words through her head. _First date. First date. Date. Date. Date. DATE!?_

Raquel: You mean this was a date?

RJ: Well... if that's what you want to call it. Maybe I just got too ahead of myself, there.

Raquel: RJ. I really like you. But I don't think we can actually, you know- start a relationship right now.

When Raquel said "right now", what she really meant was, "EVER". She wasn't supposed to like him. She wasn't supposed to like any of them. She wasn't even supposed to be a raccoon! But she couldn't tell RJ that.

Raquel: You know, it's late, and I'm getting really tired.

RJ: Oh. Okay.

Back to the humans...

Dwayne: Okay. The plan's simple. You just have to capture the robot, and hit it on the head real hard, until it's not functioning at all. Then, you just have to open up the back of the cranium with a small phillips screwdriver. After that, you swap the red wires with the green wires and then plug the white wires into the southwest are of the head. Then, you check to see if the blue-

Gladys: How about, you just do it! I'll capture it!

The next day, the hedgies headed off on their heist.

_Let's just get this over with._ Thought Raquel.

The hedgies headed into the house.

Stella: How 'bout you wait out here. This will only take a sec.

Raquel: Okay.

As soon as Stella was out of site, Gladys quickly slapped a net over the robot raccoon.

Gladys: I got it!

Dwayne: Perfect!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dwayne took Raquel out of the net. He took a hammer and readied it.

Dwayne: Don't worry. This will only hurt a lot!

Raquel suddenly reached down and bit Dwayne's arm with her metal teeth.

Dwayne: AHH!

He let go and Raquel got away.

Gladys: What are you doing!? Get IT!

Dwayne: That metal's sharp, Miss Sharp.

Gladys: You're a wuss! I'll handle this!

Gladys grabbed the hammer and chased after the raccoon.

Raquel: Guys! RUN!

Verne: What?

Everyone turned to see Gladys charging towards them with a hammer.

All: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

They all ran away. Raquel on the other hand ran towards Gladys.

RJ: Raquel! Where are you going!?

Raquel: She wants me! You go!

RJ ran to her side. They swivvled back and forth, making it hard for Gladys to tell which one was which. Out of frustration, Gladys just randomly slammed the hammer down. One raccoon was knocked out on the ground while the other hid in the bushes.

Gladys nodded her head once in satisfaction and walked off to get Dwayne.

In the bush, two _green_ eyes blinked. Raquel stepped out and peered at the limp raccoon body on the ground.

Raquel: RJ!

She ran to his side. She put her ear up to his chest. This was thankfully a heartbeat, but he was out cold.

Raquel: Oh, RJ! This is all my fault!

Verne, Ozzie, Stella, and Lou showed up.

Verne: There you guys are! When you took off in the other direction, you had us worried sick!

Lou: What happened here?

Raquel: It's RJ! He's alive, but he's out cold! That lady friend of my master's hit him with a hammer.

Ozzie: Lady friend? You mean the crazy lady?

Stella: Master!? What master?

Raquel: Help me get him back to the hedge!

Verne and Ozzie hoisted him up and carried him off. Lou followed, but Stella hesitated before she took any step further.

Stella: Master?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Verne and Ozzie set the raccoon down gently on a soft bed of grass in the shade. Penny went over and felt his head.

Penny: Ah Jeepers! That's one heck of a bump he's got there.

Heather: He sure is lucky that it didn't kill him!

Verne: Come on guys. Let's leave him alone for awhile. I'll get something out of the cooler for his bump.

In the meanwhile, the heists hadn't been so easy without RJ.

As the hedgies headed through the kitchen, Hammy eyed the refridgerator magnets. There was one that said, "I (heart) Food". It was a flat one. Hammy took a few that were of the alphabet and food. He put his fingernail underneath the corner of the "I heart Food" one and slowly peeled it off the fridge.

Hammy: Raquel! Look what I found!

Raquel: Oh. That's very nice, Hammy. What are they?

Hammy: Magets!

Raquel: Ewww! Wait. Those don't look like magets. They're magnets!

Hammy: Yeah! That's what I meant!

Raquel: Ohhhh... Mag_nets_?

Hammy held the flat, "I heart Food" one up to examine the front. He held it a bit to close to Raquel and just like that, it stuck to her stomach.

Hammy: Wow! They stick to you!

He picked up another magnet from his pile and tried to put it on himself. But it fell off.

Hammy: Why won't you stick!?

Raquel slowly peeled the magnet off, but it got stuck to her hand. She tried to pull it off lightly with her fore finger and thumb on the other paw, but it just got stuck again. She tried to shake it off quickly without anyone noticing.

She finally walked over to the refrigerator and put part of it on and then, slowly rolled the rest on the fridge being able to take her hand away.

Hammy continued to attempt to get the magnet to stick on him.

The others came over.

Verne: Hammy, what are you doing?

Hammy: I'm trying to get these magets to stick!

Heather: It's mag_nets_.

AJ: And why would you being trying to do that? Dare I ask.

Hammy: Because Raquel was able to do it! Watch!

Hammy took a magnet and put it on Raquel's arm.

Raquel: HAMMY! PLEASE DON'T!

Everyone looked astonished. How was this possible? Raquel yanked it off.

Raquel: That was just an optical illusion. It wasn't sticking. It just, appeared to be!

Later...

Ozzie: I just don't understand it! How could that be an illusion? I we saw it stick!

Verne: I know.

Stella: Well, magnets stick to metal. But Raquel's not _supposed_ to be made of metal.

Lou: In other words, you're saying she is?

Stella: Well, didn't ya'll hear her saying something about her "master"?

Ozzie: Yes. I do. When she said, "Lady friend", she meant Gladys. And the only human we saw with her recently was that Verminator!

Heather: You don't suppose that...

The hedgies had all figured it out. Raquel must've been working for Dwayne- and she wasn't a real raccoon!

Spike: I always thought Raquel was a super hero!

Quillo: A ROBOT super hero!

Bucky: But she's not a hero if she works for the sniffer. She's a villain!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That afternoon, RJ began to wake up to a weird tickling on his stomach. Then, it traveled up to his chest. He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry.

All he could make out was something brown and fuzzy. The image soon became clear and he noticed five, beady, black eyes staring at him!

RJ: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Eewwww!

RJ sprang up.

RJ: That spider was nasty!

A female voice came from above.

AJ: How's that for a wake-up call?

RJ: I thought you hated spiders.

AJ slid down the tree.

AJ: Yeah. This one's fake. Though it is kind of giving me he creeps. So, do you want to hear the news after your heart rate's normal again or do you want to hear it now?

RJ: What news?

AJ: Oh. You know. News.

RJ rubbed the bump on his head.

RJ: What happened?

AJ: You got hit in the head with a hammer this morning. It's afternoon now.

RJ: Ohhhh... That hurt.

AJ: Well, at least you don't have amnesia.

RJ: Yeah. Where's Raquel?

AJ: That's what I was getting to. Do you want to hear the news now or later?

RJ: What NEWS!?

AJ: NEWS! OKAY!?

Raquel heard RJ's voice and turned around.

Raquel: RJ!

She ran up to the raccoon and gave him a hug.

Raquel: Ohhh! You're okay!

RJ: Yeah. That was quite a bump!

Raquel: Ohhhh.

Raquel squeezed tighter. AJ rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. Right when it looked like Raquel was going to give RJ a big kiss, AJ yanked on RJ's arm

AJ: I hate burst your bubble, Hotshot, but- Wait. Actually, I'd love to burst your bubble. Maybe I should be your own personal bubble burster...

RJ: What is it, AJ!?

AJ: YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A ROBOT!

Raquel's eyes widened in disbelief.

RJ: Yeah right. Since when would I believe you? If you think about it, if anyone told me that, I still wouldn't believe them. That's totally insane.

Verne came over.

Verne: She's telling the truth, RJ.

RJ: Whoa. I must be in some sort of weird dream. Maybe I'm still unconcious. Or maybe, you guys are the ones that are insane.

Heather: RJ, she's working for the evil sniffer guy! She was programmed to trick us into going into the truck!

RJ: What?! No!

Quillo: She's a super villain.

Ozzie: A master of disquise!

Stella: I'm impressed with those humans' programming. They really did give her the personality of a raccoon. A sly, tricky, little con-artist. No offense to you AJ. Or RJ.

RJ: You're all crazy.

RJ then turned to see Raquel holding her arm and looking down guiltily.

RJ: This isn't true... is it?

Raquel was silent.

RJ: I'm still not going to believe it.

Verne: Show'im, Hammy!

Hammy skipped over to Raquel and put a magnet on her shoulder.

RJ took the magnet off and moved it to a different spot. Then again. And repeated it until he couldn't watch anymore.

RJ: No.

Raquel: I'm sorry, RJ. But it's all true. It wouldn't have worked out. But I'm not completing my mission. They can disable me! Dispose of me! Completely rip me apart once they found that I didn't do what I was supposed to do, but I'm not letting them touch you guys. I'm going to lead them off your path whatever it takes.

The others all felt guilty about what they had said about her before because they could tell by her voice that she meant it.

(If she could she would be crying right then.)

Raquel: I wish you luck on all your heist and whatever comes.

Raquel gave RJ a small kiss on the lips and walked away.

(This isn't the end!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

RJ stood there in silence. Heather ran up to him and hugged him.

Heather: You still have us.

Hammy joined in too.

Hammy: I think I'm going to cry!

And soon it turned into a group hug. (except for AJ)

Meanwhile...

Gladys: DWAYNE!!!! YOU ARE-

Dwayne: And here comes the little recruit now! Ho- ho... Where are the vermin!?

Raquel (robot voice): I do not serve you any longer, master. I have failed to accomplish my mission.

Dwayne: Oh-ho-ho! Oh. Oh...

Dwayne looked at Gladys' face and quieted down. She put her hand up, but then froze when Dwayne started to talk.

Dwayne: No, no! Let me do this.

Then he slapped his face and knocked off his glasses.

Dwayne: There. I know. I'm fired. And so are you!

Dwayne picked up the raccoon by the neck.

Dwayne: You little vermin!

The Verminator picked up a screwdriver and aimed it at the raccoon's head.

Dwayne: I'm not going to bother to hit you in the head. I'm going to make you suffer it!

Raquel was sad, but she knew she was doing the right thing.

Right when Dwayne's screwdriver was within and inch of Raquel's head, a red boomerang flew in and knocked it out of his hand!

Dwayne: WHAT!?

Raquel: What!?

RJ: Come get me!

Of course Dwayne couldn't understand RJ's raccoon talk, but he dropped Raquel and headed for the raccoon with a weird gun-like gadget.

Raquel: *gasps* A tranquilizer!

Dwayne shot out a whole bunch of them in a row. RJ just missing each one by a hair. Dwayne finally had RJ cornered and he pulled the trigger.

At that very moment, Raquel jumped out in front of him and the dart bounced off her and hit in just the right angle to bounce back and hit Dwayne in the leg. He fell over.

Verne and the others came running over.

Verne: Are you two okay?

RJ and Raquel: Yes.

The two smiled at each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gladys got a bucket of ice cold water and poured it on Dwayne's head.

Gladys: Get up!

Dwayne (drowsily): What?

Gladys grabbed the tranquilizer gun and aimed it at Ozzie. He fainted and Heather ran to him.

Heather: Dad!

Heather was luckily able to dodge one coming towards her.

Verne: Penny, Lou! Get the kids out of here!

Spike: No way! We wanna watch!

Lou: No! We gotta get out of here!

Penny and Lou scooped up the kids and ran. Gladys tried to aim for them as they moved. AJ jumped in front of her.

AJ: You wanna piece of me?!

AJ ran around with Gladys trying to aim at her. Tiger grabbed Gladys' leg with his claws out.

Tiger: RRRRROOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!

Gladys: AWWWW!!!

Stella sprayed making Gladys gag.

The procupines came back behind her and they stuck their quills in her other leg.

Soon, Dwayne was back up! He got out more gadgets and started aiming for all of them at once.

Raquel: I have an idea! Kids, follow me!

The triplets followed Raquel into the van and opened up all the robot cages.

Raquel: Here! Use these remotes to power them!

Three: GOT IT!

Suddenly a whole bunch of animals came springing out of the van. Gladys and Dwayne turned around.

Dwayne: That ain't good.

There was lots of biting and scratching.

A buck with huge antlers came charging towards the family and scooped them up on his antlers and carried them off.

Verne: Who are you!?

Buck: I'm D2203.000009.

Verne: Uhhhh...

Buck: Call me Rodger.

Raquel: Come on, kids!

Raquel grabbed the three porcupines and ran. Gladys and Dwayne pushed their way out of the robot animal pile.

Gladys: Their getting away!

Rodger: Where do you live? There?

Rodger turned his head towards a tree.

Verne: NO! It's a hedge! A giant bush!

Rodger: Oh, I see it!

Rodger charged towards the hedge. RJ turned around and saw Raquel running with the kids in her arms.

RJ: Raquel!

Raquel looked back at the other robot animals. She called to the squirrel.

Raquel: GS729-86! Get me my remote from the orange guy!

Squirrel: Right on!

The squirrel climbed up on Dwayne's pants and grabbed the remote.

Raquel: Make me go faster!

Squirrel: Okay! Let's see what this baby can do!

The squirrel hit a button and Raquel started running turbo speed. She caught up to Rodger and tossed the kids up to Penny and Lou.

Raquel stopped and headed the other way.

RJ: Where are you going!?

Raquel: To save your butt!

RJ chased after her.

Verne: RJ!

Verne jumped off.

Verne: You guys stay there! I'm going to get them.

Rodger lept through the hedge with the rest on board.

Raquel: Robos, head to the hedge. I'll take care of these guys!

RJ and Verne: Raquel, don't!

Verne: You'll get killed!

Raquel was far away from the tranquilizer gun and her speed battery had worn off. Gladys jumped up and ran for it too. It was going to be a close call, but Gladys got it first and she tried to aim for Raquel, but it bounced off the truck and hit Dwayne.

Dwayne: Not again...

Gladys threw the gun and grabbed the hammer.

Gladys: I'll get you this time!

RJ ran over to the tranquilizer gun and aimed it at Gladys. What seemed like was in slow motion, the dart flew towards Gladys and the hammer started to come down on Raquel's head and then.....

It all happened at once. Both Gladys and Raquel were knocked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

RJ and Verne carried Raquel off to the hedge.

All: Did you see me? Did you see me? And you were all like... *Chattering*

Stella laughed and turned around to see RJ and Verne gently setting the raccoon down under a tree. She came over.

RJ: It's over. We're not going to be able to fix her.

Stella picked up Raquel's head and saw a big dent in it.

Verne: I'm sorry, RJ.

RJ: *sighs* It wouldn't have worked anyway.

They walked away to tell the others. The chatter died down and it was silent. Believe it or not, AJ actually went over to RJ and patted him on the shoulder.

Stella: Ya'll acting like she's dead! She's a robot! We can fix her. If the humans can then why can't we? Now we need someone who's good with wiring.

Quillo: We can do it!

Bucky: Yea! It's going to be awesome!

There was a long wait. The porcupines were busy.

Spike: Screwdriver.

Quillo: Screwdriver.

Spike opened up the latch in Raquel's head.

Spike: Tweezers.

Quillo: Tweezers.

Bucky: I got the goggles!

Bucky came over with a bunch of swim goggles. The three put the on and got to work. The wires seemed to be messed up from the hammer and a few power sources were broken. Nothing stopped the kids from working. They found substitutions for everything.

Bucky: We need a hammer!

Hammy: Why won't this nut open!?

Hammy threw a nut at a tree.

Three: Perfect!

Quillo got the nut and hit the dent in Raquel's head from the inside. Pushing it back up. Not only did it cure the dent, but it also opened the nut for Hammy.

Spike: She should be done!

RJ and Verne looked up.

Everyone crowded around the robot raccoon and the porcupines. Bucky took the remote from the squirrel who had used it earlier. He turned her on. The eyes opened up and glowed green.

Raquel: Espanol? Francais? Deutch?

Bucky flipped through several different languages and finally found the right one.

Raquel: English?

All: Wha-hoo! Yesssss!!!

Raquel's eyes toned down to normal.

Raquel: RJ!!!!!

She hugged him. Everyone cheered. Raquel looked at RJ.

AJ: Ohhh! Tell me when it's over! This is getting sick.

Verne: Wait. I'm confused. How were all these robot guys able to do what you wanted them to do?

Raquel: They follow commands of the controler.

Verne: So they're not going to attack us?

Raquel: Nope.

AJ: Wait! Don't tell me they're all staying here!

Raquel: Well, they're either with us or against us. Take your pick.

RJ: Us?

Raquel nodded.

AJ: Ahhhh... I guess they can stay. Names are going to be the hard part.

The gray squirrel that used Raquel's remote came up first.

Squirrel: I'm GS729-86. You can call me Phil.

A female rabbit with a southern accent came up.

Rabbit: I'm WH409. You can call me Whitney.

Possum: You can call me Archie!

Turtle: You can call me Matilda.

Hedgehog: Call me Adam!

Squirrel: You can call me Elise.

Chipmunk: Call me Mac!

Squirrel: I'm uhhhh.....

Hammy: You can be Steve!

Steve: Uh... sure.

Hammy: And you can be Steve number two. And Steve number three...

RJ: So, a happy ending after all.

Raquel: You betcha. You know it still won't work out between us.

RJ: It doesn't matter. As long as you're a part of our family.

THE END


End file.
